Goggles are widely used in various applications, for example when participating in sports, such as skiing and snowboarding, and when working with hazardous substances or in hazardous conditions. Goggles, for example goggle 1 as shown in FIG. 1, typically include a frame 2 and a lens 4 mounted within the frame. The frame 2 may have a generally oval shape and may include an opening 6 having a shape corresponding to the lens 4 for mounting the lens 4 thereto. The goggle 1 may be secured against the face of the wearer, for example using a strap 8. The back portion 7 of the frame 2 may be made of a soft material so that the frame 2 may generally conform to the face of the wearer. While certain portions of the frame 2, such as the back portion 7, may be constructed from flexible materials in order to achieve this goal, goggles known in the art may still fail to provide a sufficiently conforming fit as may be desired.